


A Tale From A Sand Box

by alison90feb



Category: 405 - Awakencordy
Genre: 405fic, Gen
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alison90feb/pseuds/alison90feb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearly'nin verdiği prompt için TFF yılbaşı yarışmasına yazdığım James/Aden masalı</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale From A Sand Box

 

          Rose kızıl saçlarını savurarak Sinclair malikânesinin koridorundan koşarak babasının büyük odasının kapısını açar. Mavi gözlü, güçlü babası yataktan başını çevirdiğinde prensesi şakır.

 “Bu gün yılın son günüymüş!”

          James gülerek başını geriye atar. Son 2 haftadır masadaki ve evdeki süslemeler Rose’u bir çılgına çevirmiştir. Prensesi artık 6 yaşındadır ve yeni yıl kutlamasını bilebilecek yaştadır. Bunun için tüm ağaçların dekorasyonuyla uğraşmış, yapmak istediği hediyeler için gerekli malzemelerin hepsini babasına sipariş etmiştir. Günlerce uğraşıp hediyeleri bitirmiştir.

          Kızıl fırtına beyaz yatağın üstüne atlayıp babasının üzerindeki çarşafı çekmeye çalışır.

 “ Ama kalkman lazım! Hediyelerimin üstüne isim yazacaktık!”

          James ellerini uzatıp kızıl prensesini yorganın altına alır. Miniği güzel yüzünü babasına çevirip yine hediyeleri hatırlatırken James uzanıp onun minik burnunu öper. Kızı gülerken bunu fotoğraflamak ister, Aden için… Bunu kaçırması Senor’un kalbini yakar.

 “ Bu abim için, bu da Daren için…”

          James miniğin uzattığı iki mavi kutunun isimleri yazarken, prenses Elisha’nın olan hediye kutusunu uzatır. Paola elinde sıcak çikolatalı süt ve kahve bulunan iki kupayla odaya girer.

 “ Gel bakalım buraya, sabah kuş kadar yedin, şu sütü iç en azından..”

          Rose Armand’ın kutusunu bırakıp Paola’ya koşar. Paola ilk önce Senor’a kahvesini uzatır, sonra oturduğu yatağa miniğin çıkmasına yardım eder. Eline onun boyutlarına göre olan kupasını verir.

 “ Yoksa Rose size hediye almamış mı Senor?”

          Minik kupanın üstünden hızla Paola’ya bakarken James o görmeden Paola’ya göz kırpar.

 “ Evet Paola, babalar hediyeleri alırmış, etiketlermiş, ama babalara hediye alınmıyormuş sanırım.”

          Rose hızla iç çekip kupasını Paola’ya verir. Yere atlayıp babasının elindeki kahveye aldırmadan boynuna atılır. James kahve kupasını güvenli uzaklığa bırakıp kızına sarılır.

 “ Ama baba, ama baba! Senin de hediyen var, ama sürpriz baba! Üzülme!”

          James miniğe daha sıkı sarılır, bildiğini söyler. Kızı rahatlayarak kupasına geri döner.

 “ Babam yılbaşı partisini barda yapmamızı önerdi. Sen ne diyorsun?”

 “ Bence James evde ses istemiyor, yaşlandı.”

          Brad sırıtan sevgilisine surat yapar. O zaman barı arayıp haber vermesini belirterek genç masaya doğru uzaklaşır. Arkasından Daren’ın ne zaman genç masa olduğunu sorgulamasıyla gülümser.

 “ Mona! Mona! Mona!”

          Asansör açıldığı gibi Rose genç kadına fırlar. Mona elindekileri masasına bırakıp prensesi kucağına alır. Rose ona babasının hediyesiyle ilgili yapacaklarını anlatırken başını sallar. Senor ileride duymuyormuşçasına Görevli’den son raporlarını alır.

 “ Tamam, Rose, abinin odasına geçip paketleyelim.”

          Brad masasında oturmuş, yılın son imzalarını atarken kapısı tıklanır, içeri güzel kız kardeşiyle Mona girerken kaşını kaldırarak onlara bakar. Rose ilk önce odayı kontrol eder, sonra geri dönüp kapıyı kilitler.

          Abisi masanın başından kalkıp koltuk takımına oturduğunda kızıl fırtına üstüne tırmanır.

 “ Babam üzülmüş Brad, ona hediye yapmadım zannetmiş.”

 “ Ama yaptın Rose, üzülme.”

 “ Zaten söyledim, babacığım senin de hediyen var, sürpriz olacaktı dedim. O zaman sevindi. Ama keşke hiç üzülmeseydi.”

          Brad babasının suratını astığı her saniye dünyayı yıkacak kadar üzülüp sinirlenebilen prensesine sarılır. Sonra onun minik burnunu ısırır gibi yapar. Rose minik şen kahkahalarından birini attığında hediyeyi masaya yerleştiren Mona’ya bakar.

          Rose masanın üzerindeki kartona babalarının, abisinin, diğer ağabeyleri ve ablalarının fotoğraflarını yapıştırmış, hediyenin son parçası olan kendi resmini tam Aden’la James’in ortasındaki kalbin altındaki Brad’in altına yapıştırır. Sonra kırmızı simlerle kendi resminin kenarlarını parlatırken Brad onun kızıl kafasını öper.

 “ Baba, baba, baba!!”

          James Rose’un bu aralar büyük ihtimalle yılbaşından kaynaklı olan haykırışıyla odasından çıkıp merdivenlerden aşağı bakar. Kızıl prensesi yılbaşı partisi için seçtiği kırmızı eteği ve beyaz hırkasıyla ona bakarak yeniden haykırır.

 “ Partiye gitmeliyiz! Brad 10 dakikaya gideceğiz dedi! Gitmeliyiz, 5 dakikası geçti!”

          Senor gülümseyerek geldiğini söyler. Aşağı inerken minik kızı yerinde zıplıyor, kreşte öğrendiği yılbaşı şarkısını söyler. Bu gecenin nöbetçileri ona gülümserken, babasının aşağıya indiğini görünce koşarak ona sarılır.

          Merkez masa barı yılbaşının tüm ruhuyla ışıldıyor, yer yer havada duran ökseotları gençleri mutlu ediyorken, köprü takımı kendilerine ait kırmızı deri koltuklu bölümde oturmuş sohbet ediyordur. Az sonra ekibin son iki eksiği olan Senor ve prenses geldiğinde herkes gülümser. Prensesleri babasının kollarından atlayıp koşarak abisinin üstüne zıplar.

 “ Yeni yıl! Yeni yıl!!”

 “ Daha var Rose, sakin ol.”

 “ Ama ne zaman yeni yıl olacak? Benim uykum gelmeden olacak değil mi Brad?”

          Daren sevgilisinin kucağındaki Rose’un sırtını okşayıp öyle olacağını söyler, prensesleri mutlu olur. O sırada Daren ve yanındaki Astrid’in üstünde bir ökseotu belirdiğinde ikisi de Brad’e döner, genç adam hoşnut bir şekilde başını salladığında Daren genç kadına eğilir.

            Gece şamatayla ve her şarkıda dans etmek isteyen Rose’un değişen partnerleriyle geçiyordur. Kırmızı etekli minik şimdi Daren’ı karşısına almış çılgınlar gibi zıplıyorken James saatine bakar.  Sonra Brad’e dönerek konuşur.

 “ Rose’un uyku vakti geliyor Brad, sahte bir geri sayım yapalım.”

            Brad başını sallayıp sahneye doğru uzaklaşır. Sahnedeki sunucuya bir şeyler söylerken Daren kucağındaki miniği koltuğa, babasının yanına bırakır.

 “ Enerjisi beyin döndürüyor.”

            Rose bununla sırıtır, babasının boynuna dolanır, sonraki şarkıda babasıyla dans edeceğini ilan eder.  Az sonra yanlarına gelen Brad yeni yıla az kaldığını söyler. Minik gözlerini kocaman yaparak abisine döner.

 “ Evet, hazır mısın Guadalaraja?”

            Topluluktan “Evvettt!!” çığlıkları çıkarken kırmızı koltukların oradaki gruptan en çok prenses bağırır. Minik kızıl babasının kucağında heyecanla geri saymaya başlar.

 “ 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3..2..1!!! Mutlu yıllar!!!”

            Konfetiler patlarken minik dönüp babasına sarılır. James onun minik yanağını öperken, kızı esner. Sonra sırayla herkesin kucağına gidip yeni yılını kutlar, en son babasına döner.

 “ Baba, artık uyuyabilir miyiz? Yeni yıla girdik değil mi?”

            James artık uyuyabileceklerini söyleyip kızına beyaz hırkasını giydirir. Herkese iyi geceler dileyip, sabah hediyeleri açacaklarını hatırlatarak asansöre ilerler. Minik bardakilere el sallayarak babasının omzuna başını yaslar. Asansör kapısı kapandığında herkes minik prenses için saat dokuz buçukta yeni yıla girmelerine kadeh kaldırır.

            Eve geldiklerinde James ses yapmadan odaya doğru ilerler. Rose, Paola ve Efrain’in yeni yılını kutlamadıklarını söyleyince, babası mutfağa döner. Mutfakta küçük bir yılbaşı partisi var, kapı açıldığında herkes toplanır.

 “ Sakin, Paola ve Efrain’i kutlamaya geldik.”

            Minik yine esnerken herkes gülümser. Rose ileride oturan Paola ve Efrain’i gördüğünde inmek ister. Ayakları yere basınca ilerleyip Paola’nın kucağına tırmanır.

“ Yeni yılın kutlu olsun Paola! Yeni yılda da her sabah beni uyandırıp bana süt verir misin?”

 “ Elbette kırmızı kuşum benim.”

 “ Seni seviyorum Paola.”

 “ Bende seni kuşum.”

            Rose yere inip Efrain’in yanına gider, ona da sarılıp yeni yılını kutlar. Sonra etraftaki herkesin yeni yılını kutlayarak babasının kucağına tırmanır. Senor herkese iyi yıllar dileyerek odalarına ilerler.

 “ Baba.”

            James üstüne pijamasının üstünü geçirirken efendimler. Kızı esneyerek bugün masal anlatılabilir mi diye sorar. James masal anlatmanın özel bir günü olmadığını söyleyince, prensesi gülümser.

 “ O zaman bana masal anlatır mısın baba?”

 “ Elbette bebeğim.”

            James büyük yatağa kızının yanına girer. Üstünü sıkıca örtüp onu sevdiği gibi göğsüne yatırır.

 _Evvel zaman önce sarı kumlarla kaplı bir evrende çok yalnız bir adam yaşarmış. Bu adamın kocaman bir ailesi, çok güzel bir sarayı varmış, ama hep yalnız olduğunu hissedermiş. Aynı evrende bir adam daha varmış adı Sanjay’mış. O_ gerçekten _yalnızmış. Bir ailesi yokmuş, yıllarca tek başına büyümüş, sonra da kendi yaşlarında bir arkadaşı olmuş Luana adında. Ama yine de Sanjay da kendini yalnız hissedermiş. Sanki evren kocamanmış ama ona yetmezmiş, sanki birilerini tanıması gerekiyormuş._

_Yıllar geçince Sanjay bir asker olmak istemiş. Sarı kumlu evrende asker olmak çok önemliymiş. Ayrıca Sanjay asker olursa birilerini tanıyabileceğini düşünürmüş. Onun için de başarılı bir asker olmak için her şeyi yaparmış._

_Günlerden bir gün kocaman ailesi olan yalnız adam bir arkadaşıyla konuşuyormuş. Arkadaşları ona Jaali dermiş. Ama gerçek ismini kimse bilmezmiş. Arkadaşı Jaali’ye saraydan dışarı çıkmasını ve arkadaş edinmesini önermiş. Jaali bunun güzel bir fikir olduğunu düşünerek pazara çıkmış. Pazarda yük taşıyan yaşlı bir amca varmış. Amca yükünü bir an taşıyamayınca eşyaları yerlere saçılmış. Jaali hemen koşup amcaya yardım etmeye çalışmış. O sırada Sanjay da amcaya yardım etmek için oraya koşmuş. İkisi birlikte amcanın yükünü alıp gideceği yere kadar birlikte götürmüşler._

_Amcayı bıraktıktan sonra Jaali Sanjay’ın arkadaşı olabileceğini düşünerek onun peşinden gitmiş. Sanjay orada başka arkadaşlarıyla konuşuyormuş sonra Jaali’yi görmüş. Onun yanına gitmiş. Adını sorduğunda Jaali ona adının James olduğunu söylemiş._

 “Bu senin adın baba!”

 “ Evet tatlım.”

_Sanjay James’e neden onun peşinden geldiğini sormuş. James de ona çok arkadaşı olmadığını söylemiş. Sanjay o zaman onunla gezebileceğini söyleyip James’e pazarın güzel yerlerini göstermiş. Saatler geçtikten sonra serinlemek için ikisi limonata içmeye karar vermişler. Orada konuştuktan sonra Sanjay uzanıp James’i öpmüş. James çok korkmuş, çünkü daha önce kimse James’i öpmemiş. Onun için Sanjay’ın başına dokunup kendini unutturmuş ve hemen sarayına kaçmış._

 “ Ama kaçma James!”

_Jaali eve gittiğinde çok düşünmüş, Sanjay’ın onu neden öptüğünü anlamamış. Ama öpülmek çok hoşuna gitmiş. Yine de her şeyi unutturduğu için kendini çok kötü hissetmiş, ertesi gün yeniden Sanjay’ı görmek istediğine karar vermiş._

_Sabah olduğunda yine pazara gitmiş. Sanjay dün olanları unutmuş olarak orada duruyormuş. Jaali yanına gidip adının James olduğunu ve izin verirse ona çok güzel bir yeri göstermek istediğini söylemiş. Sanjay ona tamam dediğinde ikisi sarı kumların evreninde deniz olan tek yere gitmişler. Buradaki kumlar sarı değil beyazmış. Sanjay ilk kez deniz görüyormuş. Kumlara oturup denizi izlemiş. James onun yanına gelip onu öptüğünde Sanjay da onu geri öpmüş. İkisi birlikte denizi izledikten sonra akşam olmuş. James gitmesi gerektiğini söyleyip Sanjay’ı aldığı yere geri bırakmış. Sonra da eve gitmiş._

_Aradan zaman geçmiş ama Jaali bir daha James olarak pazara gitmemiş, hep sarayda kalmış. Bir gün Jaali’nin iki arkadaşı at binmeye ormana binmeye gitmiş. Bir süre sonra ikisi hızla saraya geri dönmüşler, yanlışlıkla birine çarpmışlar._

 “ Aa adama bir şey olmasın baba!”

_Sarayın doktorları hemen adamı iyileştirmek için ona bakmışlar. Adam 2 gün boyunca uyumuş, sonra uyandığında çok güzel bir kadını görmüş. Adı İrina’ymış. Adamdan arkadaşları adına çok özür dilemiş ve isterse ona sarayı gezdirebileceğini söylemiş. Adam adının Sanjay olduğunu ve sarayı gezebileceğini cevap vermiş._

 “ Aa Sanjay’mış!”

_Böylece İrina Sanjay’a sarayın güzel yerlerini göstermeye başlamış. Sonra onu deniz gören bir çardağa götürmüş._

 “ Babamın çardağı!”

 “ Evet, tatlım.”

_Çardakta Jaali ve bir arkadaşı birlikte ananas yiyorlarmış. İrina onları görünce Sanjay’la tanıştırmak için yanlarına gitmiş. Daha sonra Jaali’yi Sanjay’a tanıştırmış. Sanjay James’in aslında Jaali olduğunu görünce çok şaşırmış. Ama aynı zamanda üzülmüş, çünkü Jaali ona yalan söylemiş. İnsanlar sevdikleri kişilere yalan söylememeliymiş. Ama yine de anlamış. Çünkü Jaali olmak çok önemli bir şeymiş ve o herkese yüzünü gösteremezmiş. Yine de Sanjay’ın kalbi kırılmış._

_Sanjay Jaali’nin teklifiyle çardakta otururken herkes işi var diye gitmiş, ikisi yalnız kaldıklarında Jaali yalan söylediği için ondan özür dilemiş. Sarı kumlu evrende lider olması gerekiyorsa çok arkadaşı olamayacağını, bunun içinde daha önce tanıştıklarını gizli tutmaları gerektiğini söylemiş. Sanjay kırık kalbine rağmen onu anlamış._

_O gün Jaali’nin yapacak bir işi yokmuş ve İrina’nın acilen gitmesi gerektiği için Sanjay da tek kalmış. Jaali ona isterse sarayda görmediği güzel bir yeri gösterebileceğini söylemiş. Sanjay buna çok sevinmiş çünkü odasında oturmak istemiyormuş. Böylece ikisi kalkıp sarayın kütüphanesine gitmişler. Jaali birkaç kitabını temizleyip yerleştirmesi gerektiğini söyleyip Sanjay’ın kütüphanede gezmesine izin vermiş._

 “ Baba Jaali’nin Kütüphanesi bizim evdekinden büyük müymüş?

 “ Çok daha büyükmüş tatlım, evrendeki tüm kitaplardan orada da bir tane bulunurmuş.”

_Sanjay kütüphanede gezerken renkli kapağı ve güzel resimleri olan bir kitap bulmuş. Ama okuma yazma bilmediği için okuyamamış. Hemen kitabı alıp Jaali’ye götürmüş. Sanjay kitabın adını sorduğunda Jaali “Fidro’nun Maceraları” diye yanıtlamış. Daha sonra kitabı Sanjay’a vermiş. Sanjay yerdeki halıya oturup kitabı yere koymuş ve resimlere bakarak ne anlattığını anlamaya çalışmış. Bir süre sonra Jaali işi bitince onun yanına gelip isterse ona okuma yazma öğretebileceğini söylemiş. Sanjay buna çok sevinip Jaali’yi öpmüş. Sonra bir an korkarak geri çekilmiş, çünkü sarayda Jaali’ye bakmak bile yasakmış. Ama öpücükten sonra Jaali gülümsemiş. Burada olduğu süre boyunca her gün güneş battıktan sonra bu kütüphaneye gelmesini, birlikte okumayı öğreneceklerini söylemiş._

“ Yaşasın! Sanjay da artık kitap okuyabilecek! Seneye bende okuyacağım, değil mi baba?”

 “ Evet, bebeğim. Sende okuyacaksın. İlk sana da Fidro’yu okumayı öğretecekler.”

_Sanjay gerçekten iyileşene kadar her gün Jaali ile ders çalışmış. Artık okuyabiliyormuş, ama gitme zamanı gelmiş. Her ikisi de bunun için çok üzülüyormuş. Son gün kütüphanede buluştuklarında Sanjay Fidro’nun son macerasını okuyacakmış. Jaali onu dinledikten sonra ona hala bir asker olmak isteyip istemediğini sormuş. Sanjay olmak istediğini söylediğinde Jaali ona iyi çalışmasını ve böylece saraya yeniden dönmesini söylemiş. Eğer dönerse yine her gün birbirlerini görebileceklermiş._

_Sanjay Jaali’yi yeniden ve her gün görebilecek olma fikrini çok sevmiş. En son giderken Jaali’yi bir kere daha öpmüş. Sonra saraydan ayrılmış. Artık Sanjay’ın çok çalışması, başarılı olması ve saraya dönmesi lazımmış. Sanjay hemen çalışmaya başlamış. Yıllar sonra gerçekten saraya gelmiş. Bir gün diğer askerlerle birlikte sarayın koridorundan geçerken Jaali askerleri durdurmuş. Hepsi başını eğip geçmesini beklerken Sanjay başını kaldırıp ona bakmış. Onu gören Jaali çok mutlu olup gülümsemiş, Sanjay başını eğip gülümsemiş. Jaali yoluna devam etmiş ama Sanjay’ın saraya dönmesi onu da çok mutlu etmiş._

 “ Yaşasın! Artık yeniden birbirlerini görebilecekler!”

_Yıllar bu şekilde geçerken Jaali’nin iki kız kardeşi için özel askerlerin seçilmesi gereken bir zaman gelmiş. O zamana kadar Jaali ve Sanjay gizli gizli görüşüp birlikte zaman geçiriyorlarmış, bazen de birbirlerini öpüyorlarmış. Bir gün Jaali Sanjay’ı yanına çağırtmış. Jaali Sanjay’dan büyük kız kardeşi için özel askeri olmasını istemiş._

“ Ama baba Sanjay neden Jaali’nin askeri olmuyor?”

 “ Anlatıyorum babacığım.”

_Sanjay bunu istemediğini söylemiş, o ancak Jaali’nin askeri olabilirmiş. Ama Jaali bunun çok önemli olduğunu ve bu konuda sadece Sanjay’a güvenebileceğini söylemiş. Sanjay Jaali’yi o kadar çok seviyormuş ki hayır diyememiş. Sarışın prensesin özel askeri olmayı kabul etmiş._

_Sanjay sarışın prensesin askeri olduğunda Jaali Sanjay’a olacakları anlatmış. Yüzyıllar boyu ayrı kalacaklarmış, ama sonra bir gün yeniden birbirlerini göreceklermiş. Sanjay buna çok üzülmüş, Jaali’ye kızmış. Ama Jaali zaten çok üzgünmüş. Sanjay bunu gördüğünde ona kızdığı için kendini çok kötü hissetmiş._

 “ Ama ayrı kalmasınlar baba!”

 “ Yeniden kavuşacaklar Rose, göreceksin.”

_Ayrılma günü geldiğinde Jaali Sanjay’a bazı özel güçler hediye etmiş. Sanjay sarı kumlu evrenden çok farklı bir evrene gidecekmiş. Oraya Dünya diyorlarmış._

“ Ev!”

 “ Evet tatlım, bizim evimiz.”

_Sanjay gittiği evrende çok uzun yıllar yaşayacakmış ve Jaali’nin ona verdiği güçler ona her zaman yardım edecekmiş. Ayrılma günü geldiğinde ikisi birbirlerini yine öpmüşler. Sanjay Jaali’ye onu bulacağına söz vermiş._

_Aradan yüzyıllar geçmiş, Sanjay çok zorluklar atlatmış ama bir gün geldiğinde sarı kumlu evrene kapılar açılmış. Jaali geldiği gün Sanjay’ın gözlerine bakmış ve Sanjay onu hatırlamamış._

_Yeni dünyada Sanjay’ın adı James olmuş, sanki ilk tanıştığı Jaali’yi her zaman yanında taşımak istermiş gibi bu ismi almış. Ama yüzyıllar sonra Jaali evrene geldiğinde onu hatırlayamamış. Çünkü bir büyü hepsini hatırlamasını engellemiş. Bu Jaali’nin kalbini çok kırmış. O yüzyıllardır Sanjay’ı bekliyormuş ama bu evrendeki adam yani James onu hatırlamıyormuş._

 “ Ama Jaali üzülmesin baba! James hatırlasın!”

_James Jaali ile tanıştığında hala onu tanıdığını gösteren bir şey olmamış. Zaman geçerken bir gün James masasında raporlarını imzalarken aklına bir isim gelmiş; Aden…_

“ Babamla sen! Babamla sen!”

_Büyü neden bozulmuş ne olmuş kimse bilmiyormuş ama James Aden’ı hatırlamış. Jaali’nin yüzyıllar önce o giderken ona söylediği gerçek ismini hatırlamış. Hemen bir şekilde Jaali’yi yanına çağırmış. Jaali üzgün ama güçlü bir şekilde neler olduğunu sorduğunda James Aden’ı öpmüş. Hatırlamadığı için özürler dilemiş, kendini affettirmek için her şeyi yapmış. Ama zaten Aden onu çoktan affetmiş, sadece yaşaması bile Aden için yeterliymiş._

 “ Baba, babam seni çok seviyordu, değil mi?”

 “ Evet babacığım, benim onu sevdiğimden daha çok..”

_Yine de James’in kötü şeyleri uzaklaştırmak için bir planı varmış. Planını Aden’a söylediğinde Aden çok üzülmüş. Çünkü bu plan için yine ayrı kalacaklarmış. Ama James buna mecbur olduklarını söyleyince Aden kabul etmiş._

_James’in planı üzerine James evreni terk etmiş, Aden orada kalmış. Çok üzülmüş ama James’in onu çok sevdiğini biliyormuş, o da James’i çok seviyormuş. Bir süre sonra işler planladıkları gibi gitmemiş. Aden James’i evrene geri getirmiş. Gerçi biraz bencilceymiş, her şeyden çok James’i kendine istemiş. James’in gelmesiyle kötü olaylar bitmiş, bu sefer birlikte olabilecekleri bir zaman gelmiş._

 “ Yaşasın! Artık birlikte olabilecekler! İlk önce abim, sonra da ben geleceğim!”

_Birlikte oldukları zamanda hem Jaali hem de Sanjay’ın çok değiştiğini görmüşler. Artık onlar Aden ve James’miş, bunun için birbirlerini yeniden tanımaya karar vermişler. Bu sefer sarı kumların evrenine göre değil James’in dünyasında birbirlerini tanımak istemişler._

_James ilk önce Aden’ı dışarı çıkartmış, eski zamanlarda bir kere gittikleri bir tiyatroya onu yeniden götürmüş. Başka bir sefer ona evde makarna ve tatlı yapmış. Aden bu sefer onun maceralarına ortak olmuş. Birbirlerini yeniden sevmeye başlayıp sonra yeniden öpüşmüşler._

“ Baba!! Babamı öpmek güzel miydi?”

 “Çok güzeldi Rose..”

 “ Özlüyor musun onu? Ben özlüyorum, sonra rüyama geliyor, özlemem geçiyor. Senin de rüyana geliyor mu?”

 “ Bazen..”

          James kızına yalan söylemesinin sıkıntısını içinde bastırır. Derin bir nefes alıp masalına devam eder;

_Onların birbirlerini yeniden sevmeye başladığı zamanlarda James’in evreni çok kötü günlerden geçmeye başlamış. Aden her zaman James’in yanında olup ona yardım etmeye çabalamış. Sonra Öz günü geldiğinde ikisi evreni birlikte tutmuşlar ve her şeyin dengelenmesine yardım etmişler. Yine bir sürü kötülük olmuş ama artık birlikte oldukları için göğüs germek daha kolay hale gelmiş._

_Aradan iki yüzyıl geçtikten sonra Aden ve James aşklarının bir kanıtı olmasını istemişler. Evren dengesi onlara oğulları Bradley’i vermiş._

“ Abim geldi! Abim geldi!”

_Bradley ikisinin de umdukları gibi bir prens olmuş. Ama yine de bir problem varmış. Aşklarında değil ama evrende bir problem çıkmış, her şeyi geride bırakıp başka bir evrene yeniden başlamaları gerekiyormuş ama ne kaybedeceklerini hiçbiri bilmiyormuş. Aden’la James güçlü adamlarmış, evren için özellikle de oluşturdukları aile için bunu kabul etmişler._

_Yeni evrene bir şekilde geldiklerinde aileleri de tamamen oradaymış. James ve Aden bunun için çok mutluymuş. Bradley üzgünmüş ama babaları yanında diye üzgün davranmıyormuş._

“ Baba ben ne zaman geleceğim?”

 “ Az kaldı bebeğim.”

          Kızıl prenses minik ağzıyla kocaman esner ve kapanmaya çalışan gözlerine direnirken babası hızla anlatmaya devam eder.

_Sonra evrenin en değerli özüne bir zarar gelmiş. Eğer öz iyileşmezse evren yine parçalanırmış. Aden bunu biliyormuş. Ve bunu düzeltmenin bir yolu varmış, ama eğer düzeltirlerse ailesi birlikte olamayacakmış. Aden bir tanrı olarak bunu kabul etmek zorundaymış. James’e tüm bunları anlatmış, eğer kendini evrene dağıtıp her yerde olmazsa evren yok olurmuş. James üzülse de kabul etmiş, bir kere daha evrenin yok olmasına izin veremezlermiş._

_Aden son kez James’i öpmüş, Bradley’e elveda demiş. Sonra sadece bir anda kendini evrene dağıtmış. James onun bir anda gitmesiyle kendini çok yalnız hissetmiş. Yüzyıllar öncesinde sarı kumlu evrende hissettiği yalnızlık geri dönmüş. O anda aslında yalnızlığının Aden’ın yokluğu olduğunu anlamış._

 “ Babam böyle mi gitti baba? Bir anda puf mu oldu?”

          James dolu gözleriyle kızına cevap verir.

 “ Evet bebeğim, bir anda puf..”

_Bir süre sonra James yukarıdan bir bebeğin ağlama sesini duymuş. Ofisine çıktığında kızıl saçları ve kocaman kahverengi gözleriyle bir bebek pusetinde yatıyormuş. James ağlamasın diye onu kucağına almış. Bebek o aldığında hemen susmuş._

 “ Bak baba ilk kez tanıştık!”

          James gülümserken miniği gözlerini zorlukla açmışona bakar. James kızının saçları öper.

_Bebeğin yanında bir kart varmış. Kartta “Sahip olamadığımız bir narinliği Rose’u sana bırakıyorum James, onu iyi yetiştir” yazıyormuş. James minik kızını öpüp Aden’a söz vermiş. Kızlarını ikisi için büyütecek, her anını onun için aklına kazıyacakmış._

          Senor son kısma yetişemeyen kızına gülümseyerek kolunu yavaşça onun inip çıkan karnına koyar. Yatağın diğer tarafındaki adam yüzünde bir gülümseme kızının yorganını düzelttikten sonra elini kocasının elinin üstüne kapatır.

 “ Hepsini benim için görüyorsun James, her şeyi biliyorum.”

          James bastıran uykusuna rağmen sevdiği adama bildiğini söylerken bir yerlerde gerçekten birileri yeni yıla geri sayar, evren 3042 yılına girer.

**Author's Note:**

> Başlangıç: 23.12.14 15:30  
>  Bitiş: 25.12.14 05:35  
>  Yazar notları;   
>  Öncelik olarak bu fictionı yazmama sebep olan bu değerli evreni yarattığı için @awakencordy’e sevgilerimi iletiyorum. Senin fangirllük yaptığın bir şeyler yazmak gerçekten harikaydı! Ve elbette yeni yılının sana bol bol sağlık, huzur, para ve aşk getirmesini temenni ediyorum.   
>  İkinci olarak James ve Aden OTP’sinin hikâyesinin Rose’a anlatıldığı bir masal olarak yazmamı istediği ve yazarken her takıldığım noktada iş güç dinlemeden bana dönen Moreland’a çok teşekkür ederim. Ona da sağlığı, başarısı ve parası bol olan yeni bir yıl diliyorum.
> 
>  
> 
> “2015’de hayalleriniz için çabalayın.”  
>  Alison..


End file.
